Because I Could
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: A Master Quest story. When Team Rocket attacks, Misty faces a difficult decision.


Pokémon: Master Quest

Because I Could

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: This is something that I've wanted to write for quite a while. Now, after having just watched the latest "Pokémon: Master Quest" episode, I've finally decided to go ahead and write it.

This story follows shortly after "The Corsola Caper".

I wrote this story from Saturday, October 5, 2002, 10:30 AM to 1:35 PM. Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Enjoy the story!

  
    Misty, Ash, and Brock were walking along a road on Yellow Rock Isle.     Suddenly, they heard a scream.     They ran towards the voice and found a girl, who had short black hair and looked to be around 24 years old, standing near a cliff and yelling into the air.     Misty, Ash, and Brock looked up.     Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket were in their balloon, laughing.     "What's going on?" Misty asked the girl.     "Those bastards stole my Pichu!" the girl yelled.     Ash looked at Team Rocket. James was holding the Pichu.     "I'll get it back!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"     Pikachu jumped. "Piiikaaachuuu!"     It released a lot of electricity, but the balloon was too high up.     Team Rocket laughed.     "Please get my Pichu back!" the girl yelled. "I just got it for my birthday!"     Jessie drew a Pokéball and threw it. "Arbok, go!"     Arbok came out.     Jessie pointed down at Pikachu. "Poison Sting attack!"     Arbok sent out poison stings.     Everyone on the ground dodged them.     Ash fell to the ground and hit his head.     The girl lost her balance and fell off the cliff. She quickly grabbed hold and stopped her fall.     Brock fell off the cliff, too, and grabbed hold.     Misty got to her feet and ran over to them. "Hang on! I'll help you!"     "Help me quick, Misty!" Brock yelled. "My grip is loosening!"     "Mine, too!" the girl yelled.     Misty turned her head. "Ash, help!"     Ash was struggling to get to his feet.     Misty gasped and turned back to face the girl and Brock.     Their grips were slipping.     Misty quickly crouched down and offered the girl her hands.     The girl first grabbed Misty's right hand then her left.     Misty pulled the girl up.     The girl sat on the ground, panting.     Misty turned to Brock.     At that moment, Brock lost his grip and fell from the cliff. He landed on the ground, hundreds of feet below.     Misty stared in shock. "Oh, my God. Brock."     She got to her feet and turned to face Team Rocket. Hatred blazed in her eyes.     "Damn you!" Misty yelled. She drew a Pokéball and threw it. "Psyduck, go!"     Ash got to his feet. "What's goin' on?"     "Later!" Misty yelled. "Send 'em a Thundershock, Ash!"     "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash ordered.     Pikachu jumped. "Piiikaaachuuu!"     "Psyduck, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.     Psyduck sent out a lot of water. It combined with Pikachu's electricity, making it go farther.     The water and electricity hit the balloon and shocked Team Rocket. James was hit by water and let go of Pichu. It fell out of the balloon. The girl caught it.     The balloon was thrown off into the distance.     "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off aggaaaiiin!" Jessie and James yelled as they were thrown away.     Wordlessly, Misty picked up the Pokéball, pressed the button, and recalled Psyduck. She put the Pokéball away.     Ash turned to face Misty and the girl. "Hey, where's Brock?"     Misty stared at him with a haunted look on her face. "He and this girl were knocked off of the cliff by Arbok's Poison Sting attack. I could save only one of them. Brock...f-fell."     Ash gasped and ran over to the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw Brock's body. He started crying.     Slowly, the three humans, Pikachu, and Pichu turned, walked down the sloping road, and ended up at Brock's body.     The girl knelt down, put her Pichu on the ground, and checked for a pulse. There wasn't any.     She stood up and shook her head sadly.     "I know." Misty said. "No one could survive a fall like that."     "I'm so sorry about your friend." the girl said. "I'm Kelly Harris."     "I'm Misty Williams." Misty said. "This is Ash Ketchum. This..._was_ Brock Harrison."     "I'm so sorry about your friend." Kelly repeated.     "Thank you." Ash said weakly. "I can't believe that Brock's dead."     Kelly looked Misty in her eyes. "Thank you for saving my life. Why...Why did you choose to save _me,_ a stranger, over your friend?"     Misty looked Kelly in her eyes. "Because it's your birthday,...and no one deserves to die on their birthday."     Kelly's eyes started to water, and she hugged Misty. Misty hugged her.     "To receive help like this from someone I just met, at such a cost," Kelly said, crying, "is more than I deserve, more than I can ever repay. May I come with you?"     "Sure." Misty replied.     "Why'd you choose _me?"_ Kelly asked again. "Why'd you choose _me?"_     Misty wanted to tell her why. She wanted to tell Kelly about how annoying Brock had always been. How she always had to put up with Brock's lust of every cute girl that they had ever met. How she had taken it upon herself to pull Brock away by the ear and keep him under control. How she was sick of it all. How, just recently, Brock had pulled _her_ by the ear. And how the second time was the final straw. She had saved Kelly not just because it was her birthday, but also because she was _there._ Because she had given her a choice, a justification, an excuse.     "Because I could." Misty answered her. 

**The End**

  
Copyright 2002 by Mark Moore  



End file.
